Lion King 3
by Dream the Fox
Summary: Me and my frind were talking about how they should making a LK3, so we did. OCs allowed.
1. Characters

Name: Liyena

Fur: brown

From the PrideLands or OutLands: PrideLands

Father: Kovu

Mother: Kiara

Where you a lion from the movies?: No

Personality: Kind, Caring, Loving, Loyal, Adventure-sih

Eye Color: Green

Underbell/Paws/Muzzle Color: Light brown

Best Friends: Vilra, Speck, Kirla

Gender: Female

Age: Cub

Personality: Kind, Caring, loving

History: She's the daughter of Kiara and Kovu, and she's a little trouble making just like them when they were young. She's a good friend to have around though.

Name: Vilra

Fur: golden with black spots

Eyes: ruby-colored

Gender: Girl

Mother: Unknown

Father: Unknown

Age: Cub

Best friends: Liyena, Speck, and Kirla.

Personality: Kind, Caring, loyal, play-ful.

History: She is friends with Liyena, Speck, and Kirla. She's a little trouble marker just like the rest of them. She's also a cheechate cub.

Name: Kirla

Fur: brown

Eyes: Gender

Gender: Girl

Age: cub

Mother: Unknown

Father: Unknown

Friends: Same

Personality: Same

History: Same

Name: Speck

Fur: gray

Eyes: Green

Gender: Boy

Friends: Liyena, Virla, Kirla.

Age: pup

Mother: Unknown

Father: Unknown

Personality: Kind, Caring, loyal, and fun to be around.

History: he's a hyena-pup that became friends with the lions after he meet Liyena. They were a bit wary of him, but soon they let him join their pride.

Name: Tusker

Fur color: Tan

Father: Scar

Mother: Zera

Personality: um he is strong, tough, is a leader and scrapper. Very curious and so far innocent. he is the best fighter, tracker, and explorer of the OUtlands. He also has a cruel streak sometimes but not often.

Eye Color: Blue

Best Friends: he really has none. he is a loner and dominates the other cubs and hunts with them but does not consider them friends

Gender: Male

Age: nearly a teen cub

Name: Kyra

Fur color: tan

Father: Malic

Mother: Keke

Personality: Fun, doesn't trust well, blunt, playful and she loves chase things she is totally bubbly.

Eye Color: brown

Best Friends: Does not have any as of yet

Gender: Female

Age: Cub


	2. Chapter 1

The great circle of the sun rose up over the African plain, hot and brilliant, just as it had done since the beginning of time. All around the animals of the Pride Lands gazed up at the sun as it bathed them all in its golden light. They sensed a stirring in the air as a gentle, cool breeze blew. They all knew that something special had happened in the Pride Lands. It was time.

Together, as one, all the animals moved in great herds, heading for a single destination. Elephants plodded along steadily. Antelope leaped through the grass. Giraffes loped. Cheetahs raced. Ants marched in a single line, while huge flocks of flamingos winged across the sky. They were all journeying towards Pride Rock to celebrate the birth of Queen Kiara and King Kovu's new family.

Above the gathering on the top the majestic Pride Rock, Rafiki, the wise, old baboon, watched as the animals gathered around. Beside Rafiki stood a younger baboon. This young baboon was Rafiki's apprentice, Sky. Rafiki knew that one day his spirit would join Mufasa's and that Yodara would have to take his place. Sky looked a lot like Rafiki, but his hair always stuck up and his beard wasn't nearly as long as Rafiki's.

Rafiki looked up at the sun. A gentle breeze blew by and ruffled his white beard. The old baboon smiled to himself as he felt a familiar presence in the air. He felt the presence of his old friend's spirit, Mufasa.

Mufasa watched from the heavens with a smile. Another circle of life was complete.

An old lion approached Rafiki's side. The two old friends smiled at each other and looked up at the sun. The lion was Simba. Simba was now many moons old now. His once bright red mane had tinges of grey and he was white around his nose. The elderly lion king felt a great sense of pride within himself. He was now a grandfather. He smiled as the gentle breeze blew through his mane. Simba felt his father, Mufasa, calling out to him, telling him that he was proud of him. Simba smiled with gratitude.

Simba turned slightly as an equally old lioness walked up to his side. It was his queen, Nala. He looked at Nala lovingly with his ruby red eyes. Nala was an old lioness now. Her once peach colored fur was now grayish, but she still untainted the grace that she had when she was young.

Just then a blue and white hornbill flew up and landed in front of the elders. It was Simba's majordomo, Zazu. The bird smiled and bowed to them. The four friends bowed they're heads at the bird.

The five friends walked up to the cave entrance of Pride Rock, where a handsome young lion and a beautiful young lioness rested.

The lion had brown and cream colored fur, a black mane, emerald green eyes and a scar across his left eye. It was none – other – than Kovu, King of the Pridelands.

Now a mature adult lion, Kovu was now a few inches larger than Simba and the strongest lion within the pride. His dark mane had grown considerably over the last few seasons. Although he was still young, his incredible strength, stanima and battle tactics were legendary. All animals of the Pridelands were greatful to have such an able leader as king.

The lioness had sandy colored fur and ruby red eyes. It was Kiara, daughter of Simba and Nala, and now Queen of the Pridelands.

Kiara was no longer a childish and carefree teenager, but now a responsible young adult. She had grown into a lean, sleek and beautiful lioness. Through Kovu's rigorous training, Kiara had become the prides greatest hunter, even outstanding her mate. And with her father's teachings she had become very level headed and wise. The Pridelands could not have been blessed with a better queen.

Rafiki and Sky bowed a little to the king and queen. Kiara and Kovu bowed they're heads to the baboons. Kiara looked down at little fur-ball she had beside her. The little infant twitched, raised its head and yawned. The infant had brown and cream colored fur just like its father, but it had ruby red eyes just like its mother.

Rafiki made a speical mark on the cub's head before Sky took the new-born and walked over to the edge of Pride Rock. Yodara held the new born cub high. Animals yelped, yowled, and howled in joy, before bowing to their new future King or Queen.

"Isn't this great Pumbba? Ya know who's going to teach a little guy, right?' Timon asked.

"Kiara and Kovu?"

"Well yeah them.. but who's going to teach him how to eat bugs and stuff?"

"Us?" Pumbba asked.

"Yes!" Timon said, giving a little laugh. "It'll be just like old times! Us and the little guy!"

Rafiki laughed at that, as did the others. "It's a girl."

"Oh a girl.." Timon said.

Then it hit them.

"GIRL?" both screamed before fainting.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Liyena's POV

It was sometime later, and now I was waking up to a new day as a young cub, the same as a Mom and Dad were when they met as cubs. I looked back at Mom and Dad, who were still asleep.

Good.

I went out of our den, and started to head down from Pride Rock into the Pride Lands, however, I was stopped be a sudden voice.

"And just where are you going?"

I turned around and saw my Mom, Kiara standing there. I smiled at her.

"Hehe.. No-where."

"Oh really now?" she asked, not sounding like she was believing me one bit.

"Yeah."

"Don't lie to your mother, Liyena," Kovu said, coming over. "It's not nice. Now, where were you going?"

"I was just going to go into the Pride Lands to play with Virla, Speck, and Kirla," I told them.

"Now, why would you have to lie to your mother about that?"

"Ummm.."

Kiara raised an eyebrow at this. "You're not going somewhere dangerous, are you?"

"No!" I said, quickly.

Both of them had their eyebrows raised this time at me answering so quickly and sharply.

"Sorry," I muttered looking at the ground, before back at them. "But we're just going to play. We won't go anywhere dangerous. I promise."

"Well.. Okay then. Run along then, Liyena," Kiara said.

I grinned and ran off to find my friends.


End file.
